Dead inside
by KellyDS
Summary: " Vous ne trouvez pas l'océan fascinant ? J'avais l'habitude d'aller m'y baigner tous les jours. Réglée comme une horloge. C'était mon rituel. Je plongeais dans cette eau sombre et froide et puis je nageais. Tous les problèmes de la journée dissipés à mesure que l'eau roulait sur ma peau. C'est une chose étrange l'océan..."
1. Chapter 1

**Mais bien le bonjour, et merci à toi camarade d'avoir cliqué sur mon petit lien :)**

**Donc me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de la deuxième saison et début de troisième. Après avoir longuement traîné dans mes documents, je m'y suis remise ce qui explique le retard.**

**Je n'ai donc pas pris en compte le petit ami de Kono. Dans cette fiction, ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble. Mis à part ce petit détail, rien ne change ou presque.**

**Je remercie aussi Mayaluna sans qui cette fiction ne serait qu'un compost fait de fautes et de mauvaises ponctuations :) **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et à très bientôt.**

**Oh et puis, si l'envie de me laisser un petit commentaire, ne te prive pas va !**

_" She stood in the storm, and when the wind did not slow her away, she adjusted her sails. "_

_Elizabeth Edwards_

Elle aurait dû le savoir. A l'instant même où elle était entrée dans cette banque, elle aurait dû le voir. Elle avait été formée pour le faire. Elle avait passé 3 ans à apprendre à détecter ce genre de situation. Elle avait travaillé sur plusieurs affaires de ce genre. Mais, l'esprit trop occupé depuis quelques jours déjà, la jeune femme ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ses pensées focalisées sur les deux derniers jours qu'elle venait de traverser. Oui l'ancienne Kono, la jeune femme fraîche, optimiste et appliquée l'aurait vu tout de suite, seulement, cette Kono n'était plus, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une femme brisée par les épreuves.

Elle ne fut cependant pas réellement surprise lorsqu'après quelques minutes dans l'établissement, quatre hommes dégainèrent une arme à feu tout en hurlant des directives que Kono ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la banque, elle leva les yeux du sol et lâcha un rire méprisant. Bien sûr, une prise d'otage. Après s'être fait kidnapper puis jeter dans l'océan, être prise en otage lors d'un braquage lui sembla bien ridicule. Une arme fut presque aussitôt braquée sur elle, tandis qu'un des braqueurs avançait à grandes enjambées dans sa direction. Il l'empoigna avec violence avant de lui cracher au visage :

- ça vous faire rire ? _La jeune femme ne cilla pas, son regard fixé sur son assaillant. Ce qui lui valut un premier coup au visage, suivit rapidement d'un deuxième lorsqu'elle cracha du sang sur lui._ Est-ce que tu veux mourir ? _lui demanda l'homme incrédule_

- Que je le veuilles ou non ne changera pas grand chose n'est-ce pas ? _elle se rapprocha du braqueur perplexe et chuchota. _Vous allez tous nous tuer avant de partir.

- Et comment le savez-vous ? Je suis curieux.

- Vous ne portez pas de masque pour couvrir vos visages.

- Et bien, vous êtes bien perspicace. Croyez-moi si je le pouvais, je vous prendrais avec moi…

Un amas de policier formant une foule mal coordonnée s'activait autour de la banque d'Honolulu lorsque Steve et Danny arrivèrent sur place. Le seal se renfrogna, quelle était donc la raison de cette agitation. Il avait été témoin de prises d'otages auparavant, pourtant, quelque chose clochait ici. Les policiers semblaient soucieux et fuyaient le regard des deux jeunes hommes.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on est ici, _s'exclama Danny visiblement ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé en plein tête à tête avec son anthropologue. _

- Tu vas très probablement vouloir te débarrasser de cette magnifique nuance de rouge à lèvres sur ton visage avant que nous le découvrions…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver Duke qui menait ses hommes, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur et un casque vissé aux oreilles. Les deux agents se postèrent face à lui avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Remarquant enfin leur présence, le policier leva les yeux agacé, puis changea rapidement de comportement lorsqu'il vit qui était posté devant lui : il s'excusa et leur assura que son équipe faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que tout se passe bien.

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? _S'agaça Danny_

- Vous ne le savez pas ? _s'étonna le policier tout à coup mal à l'aise._

- De toute évidence non ! Que se passe-t-il de si important ?

- L'officier Kono Kalakaua est là dedans ! _avoua-t-il en tournant l'écran vers eux. _

Existait-il réellement un mot assez fort, assez puissant pour décrire la violence du coup que venait de recevoir Steve ? Il était certain que non. A la seconde même où l'écran fut placé devant lui, ses yeux trouvèrent la jeune femme. Le visage tuméfié par les coups, tandis que deux mains lui enserraient la gorge. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne se débattait pas. Elle fixait son regard sur son assaillant et attendait. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Steve lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'attendait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle n'attendait pas qu'il la repose, qu'il la jette au sol, non, ce qu'elle attendait était d'une toute autre nature. Elle attendait que tout s'arrête. Et puis il entendit sa voix brisée.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. La mort n'est pas douloureuse, la mort vous enveloppe, vous accueille et ne vous rejette pas. Alors tuez moi ou lâchez moi ! Décidez-vous !

Le sang de Steve se glaça, sa respiration resta emprisonnée dans ses poumons tandis qu'il scrutait les mouvements du voleur. Il semblait être pris au dépourvu et se redonnant contenance, projeta Kono contre le sol. Un filet de sang se forma le long de son crâne lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

- Kono ! Kono ! babe qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tais-toi ! _Murmura Danny le visage pétrifié par la peur. _

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de le provoquer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire…

- Elle est flic ! Ses instincts sont de protéger les autres et elle n'a pas peur de la mort… Je crois que c'est plutôt clair !

Danny jeta un coup d'œil au chef de la police qui s'éclipsa rapidement, préférant les laisser régler ce problème seuls. Steve envoya son poing contre le capot de la voiture, la douleur qui l'envahit n'était rien. Danny posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Steve et attendit que ce dernier se calme.

- ça recommence Danny ! Tout recommence ! Regarde la Danny ! Regarde ! s'exclama Steve en pointant l'écran. La Kono que l'on connaît n'est plus là ! Il ne reste plus rien ! Elle n'essaie même plus ! Toutes ses épreuves ont fini par l'avoir et nous, nous en avons été les simples témoins ! Et je te jure que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit là dedans…

- Je sais Steve ! On va la sortir de là ! Et on va lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas seule !

- J'espère simplement qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée. Heure durant laquelle Steve ne quitta pas l'écran de contrôle. Les yeux rivés sur Kono, qui de toute évidence ne faisait rien pour calmer les cambrioleurs : une réplique cinglante lui valut de nouveaux coups portés à son visage et son estomac. Le SEAL resserra sa mâchoire le regard sombre, encaissant les coups lui aussi. Ce n'était pas les mêmes coups, bien sûr. Non, les siens étaient psychologiques, les siens ne s'arrêtaient pas. La douleur était perpétuelle, dès qu'il la regardait. Son corps entier le démangeait, chaque parcelle de lui semblait lui hurler d'entrer dans cette banque et de la sauver. Les policiers avaient tenté d'engager une communication avec les criminels quelques minutes auparavant. Leur seule réponse fut une balle tirée dans un des otages, au niveau de la jambe. Kono et un autre otage s'étaient alors empressés de secourir la victime.

- Vous êtes les voleurs le plus idiots que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ! Vous pensez que c'est comme ça que vous allez obtenir ce que vous voulez ? _s'exclama Kono alors qu'elle terminait le garrot de fortune à la cuisse de la victime._

Presque aussitôt elle fut attrapée par les cheveux et relevée violemment par un des cambrioleurs, il lui contorsionna le bras de manière à ce qu'elle soit immobilisé par la douleur. Il était le plus nerveux des 4 braqueurs. De toute évidence, la tournure des évènements ne lui plaisait pas et le rendait mal à l'aise. Sans le savoir, il était devenu la cible parfaite pour la jeune femme. L'ayant immobilisé ainsi il se pensait en position de pouvoir et laissa tomber sa garde. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme avant de la mordre sauvagement, une de ses mains attrapa le sein de Kono et il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- J'ai une idée très claire de ce que je pourrais faire de toi en attendant qu'on se casse d'ici...

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, non vraiment. Ça me désole que ce soit la dernière chose que tu aies faite avant de mourir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se retourna vivement, les craquements d'os se répercutant dans la salle, elle ne cria pas, ne perdit pas de temps à regarder l'état de son bras, ni de se laisser aller à la douleur. Elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle s'empara de l'arme de l'homme qui semblait enfin se réveiller et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle tira à bout portant, la balle se logea entre ses yeux. Le corps du bourreau percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Sans même un regard, elle tira sur le 2ème voleur qui, alarmé par le coup de feu, était sorti du coffre. Il mourut sur le champ, l'incompréhension encore visible sur son visage. La scène ne dura que quelques fractions de secondes, elle n'était que chaos et bruits pour autres yeux non avisés. Elle était risquée et complètement stupide pour d'autres et, quelque part enfouie en elle, elle entendit très distinctement Danny s'insurger en lui demandant si elle était devenue folle? Elle sourit calmement. Elle l'était peut-être devenue après tout. Oui pour tout autre personne, cette scène était d'une rapidité et d'une chance incroyable. Ces personnes là cependant, auraient eu tort. Elle savait très précisément ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'avait su au moment même où les braqueurs s'étaient annoncés. Tout s'était déroulé dans un calme et une sérénité presque effrayante pour Kono. Les secondes semblaient s'être allongés, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse mettre son plan en action. Doucement, elle fit face aux deux hommes restants, son arme braqué contre l'un deux, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres devant leurs expressions emplies de rage et de peur. Elle crut même percevoir un d'eux frémir. Elle devait probablement être la réplique parfaite d'une femme devenue démente. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

- Surprise.

- Je vais te buter salope !

- Ah, je pensais que nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet. Tue moi, ne me tue pas… je ne vais pas supplier. Il semblerait tu vois que même la mort ne veuille pas de moi. Triste affaire, vraiment.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer, lorsque là voix de Steve résonna jusqu'à elle, quelque chose en elle sembla se briser encore et encore. Le mur qu'elle s'était bati, la forteresse, son attitude distante pour que plus rien ne puisse la blesser à nouveau. Tout ça réduit en poussière à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix, qu'elle apercevait son visage et la douleur, la tristesse reprenaient le dessus. Encore et encore. C'était sans fin et il ne s'en apercevait pas. Bien sûr que non, pourquoi le ferait-il après tout ? Pourquoi s'inquiéter de Kono, pourquoi s'occuper d'elle, lui demander comment elle allait ? Comment pourrait-il le faire si il ne la voyait pas, si à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, il semblait la traverser comme si elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle soupira, l'envie de pleurer s'installa petit à petit en elle et puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus assez de larmes pour le faire. C'était stupide. Elle le savait. Seulement, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes tandis qu'ils écoutaient d'une oreille le discours du commandant McGarrett.

- Ici le commandant McGarrett, du five-0 ! Je ne vous le répéterai pas deux fois, sortez immédiatement. Rendez-vous pendant que vous êtes encore tous les deux vivants. Et je vous promets que votre jugement sera clément. Faites-le maintenant, et tout se passera bien. Parce que la deuxième solution, n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Parce que dans celle là, je viens pour vous, et je vous fais souffrir, je vous promets une mort longue et agonisante et vous me supplierez de vous abattre pour en finir. Et vous n'aurez alors qu'un seul mot en tête. La douleur. Je vais vous faire regretter chaque coup que vous avez donnés et chaque gestes tentés, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? _La voix de Steve se tarit._

Kono ne laissa pas l'espoir l'envahir. L'espoir qu'il était réellement inquiet pour elle, trop de fois déjà s'était-elle laissée tromper. Elle secoua sa tête légèrement et braqua son arme sur un des hommes devant elle et tira.

- Et puis, ils ne furent que deux _lança-t-elle _

Une voix qui à des mètres de là, glaça le sang de Steve.

**Et voilà. Le chapitre deux arrivera très certainement demain dans la journée :)**  
**Adios :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre me revoilà avec le deuxième.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos opinions surtout**

**Je vais profiter également de remercier Nadriss et Mayaluna qui savent toujours écrire de magnifique reviews. Alors merci mes biquettes**

**Bonne lecture amigos**

_"You can never turn your back on the ocean"_

_Rip Torn_

Il était devenu fou. A la minute où il l'avait vue, le peu de bon sens dont était capable Steve s'était évanoui. Il ne semblait avoir que pour unique objectif de sauver Kono. Au détriment des autres otages ? Danny hésita l'espace d'un instant à répondre à cette question, et préféra la laisser en suspens plutôt que d'y songer. Enfilant un gilet par balle, il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers son partenaire. La rage qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage était effrayante. Il était déterminé. Il allait entrer dans cette banque et tirer sur l'homme qui menaçait leur Kono. Peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait dans le processus et pour une fois, Danny ne remettait pas en question son plan. Il voulait lui aussi tuer cet homme, il voulait que les otages puissent rentrer chez eux ce soir, auprès de leurs enfants. Et plus que tout, il voulait que la jeune femme leur revienne. Oui, il le voulait plus que tout au monde, seulement, ce n'était rien face aux sentiments de Steve. Il leva les yeux au ciel. L'imbécile ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne trompait personne. Qu'il était prêt à mourir pour elle. Qu'il avait des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux envers la jeune femme. Qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Danny posa à nouveau son regard sur Steve qui criait des ordres à tout va tandis qu'il attrapait une arme et vérifiait son chargeur. Non, Steve ne se rendait pas compte qu'en ce moment même, tout le monde autour de lui pouvait très distinctement voir à quel point il était effrayé pour la vie de sa protégée. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Catherine, la douleur se peignait sur son visage, tandis que l'évidence se faisait en elle. Oui, se dit Danny, les sentiments de Steve envers Kono n'échappaient à personne, seulement aux deux principaux intéressés. Catherine resta quelques secondes immobile et finit par prendre une grande inspiration et s'avancer vers le petit groupe.

- Steve, Danny, je suis venue dès que j'ai entendu la nouvelle. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va se faire tuer ! _S'exclama Steve au bord de la crise de nerf_. Cette imbécile va se faire tuer ! Parce qu'elle ne sait pas se taire ! Parce qu'elle ne sait pas s'asseoir et attendre que l'on fasse notre travail !

- Elle a dû apprendre des meilleurs dans ce cas, _glissa Danny sarcastique. _

- Si tu crois que c'est le moment…

- Les gars, taisez-vous, regardez !

Ils se turent immédiatement et dirigèrent leur regard vers l'entrée principale de la banque, où la porte s'ouvrait avec une lenteur exagérée. Une main passa entre le cadre de la baie vitrée et dans le silence le plus complet, on entendit une petite voix supplier.

- Ne tirez pas. S'il vous plaît ne tirez pas. _La voix se brisa, quelques sanglots suivirent et puis la personne reprit. _Il nous a laissé sortir. Ne tirez pas je vous en supplie.

La silhouette d'une jeune femme se dessina suivit bientôt d'une quinzaine d'autres. Ils furent aussitôt recueillis par les ambulanciers et quelques officiers. Steve et Danny se regardèrent et avec la synchronisation d'un seul homme, se jetèrent sur la camera.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là dedans ! Montrez moi ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Un jeune policier leva les yeux de l'écran, incrédule. Il inspira quelques bouffées d'airs qui ne semblaient pas parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Et puis dans un souffle bafouilla

- Elle vient de négocier sa vie contre celle des otages… Elle lui a dit qu'elle était de la police et qu'elle poserait son arme s'il laissait les otages s'en aller. Elle…

- Elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort, _murmura Danny_.

Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se décider à les laisser clos. L'obscurité prit le dessus et il se laissa quelques secondes pour espérer que tout ceci ne soit pas vrai. Qu'elle ne venait pas de donner une raison supplémentaire au braqueur de l'exécuter. Qu'elle n'était pas entrain de poser son arme, son unique moyen de sauver sa peau. Et qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était la fin la plus préférable pour tout le monde Qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, plus assez de foi en lui pour savoir qu'il viendrait la chercher. Il ne voulait pas non plus voir le regard qu'elle portait. Le sentiment d'abandon, de fatigue qui l'habitait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la brutalité de la réalité n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé et Danny et lui se retrouvaient témoins du chaos qui s'annonçait.

- On devrait prévenir Chin… _tenta Catherine_

- Non, non. Je crois que Kono ne le voudrait pas. Il fait déjà le deuil de sa femme à des kilomètres d'ici à quoi cela servirait-il ? _répondit Danny, Steve acquiesça. _

- Et maintenant ? _demanda la jeune femme _

- Maintenant, on attend ses demandes… _déclara froidement Steve. _

Une éternité. Voilà ce qu'avait eu l'impression d'attendre Steve sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Une éternité, à s'en remettre à une divinité en laquelle il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps. Le temps passait à une lenteur agonisante, un sablier laissant échapper un grain à la fois. Steve n'attendait pas. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'asseoir et attendre que les choses se passent. A réfléchir des heures, à faire des plans élaborés. Il agissait en tout connaissances de causes, en ayant un objectif, un but. Mais il n'attendait pas que les décisions soient faites pour lui. Il n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux. Son regard suivant les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme et du braqueur. Son attitude n'avait pas changé, elle était passive, encaissant les coups un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques fois, elle riait même. Et c'était ce qui effrayait le plus le commandant. Son rire. Pas le rire qu'il avait pour habitude d'entendre. Celui d'une jeune femme heureuse et déterminée. Non, ce rire là s'infiltrait en vous, jusque dans la moelle et vous secouait, vous tétanisait.

- Vous avez choisi ce que vous vouliez marchander ? Parce que je commence à fatiguer alors si vous pouviez accélérer… _articula Kono_

- Fermez-là… Je réfléchis

- Oh, bien sûr. Parce que ça vous a vraiment réussi jusqu'à présent. _Un poing vint s'écraser sur sa joue droite. Elle essuya le filet de sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa lèvre et continua._ L'océan… Vous ne trouvez pas l'océan fascinant ? J'avais l'habitude d'aller m'y baigner tous les jours. Réglée comme une horloge. C'était mon rituel. Je plongeais dans cette eau sombre et froide et puis je nageais. Tous les problèmes de la journée dissipés à mesure que l'eau roulait sur ma peau. C'est une chose étrange l'océan. On s'y jette, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il pourrait nous y arriver. Y-a-t-il un requin ? Et si j'étais fatiguée de nager ? Quelle est la profondeur de ce monstre d'eau ? Après combien de minutes toucherais-je le fond ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai senti là sur mon pied ? Il y avait quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! Combien de poissons existe-t-il ici ? Et si je me noyais ? Est-ce qu'on viendrait me sauver ? _Elle se tut quelques instants et puis sourit tristement._ L'océan, c'était ma métaphore parfaite pour la vie vous comprenez ! C'était mon élément, l'endroit qui m'avait donné et qui m'avait prit. Mais qui ne m'avait jamais réellement abandonné, un peu comme la vie. Et puis, il a fini par me laisser. Il a fini par me terrifier, il m'a enlevé ce que j'aimais le plus. Comme la vie. Et vous ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes mis à avoir peur de ce que vous aimiez le plus ? Parce que vous semblez terrifié en ce moment.

Elle fut presque certaine qu'en l'empoignant par les cheveux pour la coller visage contre le mur, il lui arracha quelques mèches de cheveux. Il colla son corps contre son dos. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Il tira plus violement sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde et ce qu'il y vit dû l'effrayer plus encore qu'avant. D'un coup sec, il la força à se déplacer vers la baie vitrée de la banque. Là où une trentaine de policiers s'immobilisèrent presque aussitôt quand ils les aperçurent. Il maintint sa position derrière elle évitant ainsi d'être à la merci des snipers en position sur les toits face à eux. Il la força à regarder les hommes en uniforme à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Il la força à soutenir chacun des regards désolés et contrits de ses collègues. Et dans un murmure sadique lui annonça :

- Je veux que tout le monde puisse vous voir mourir ! Je veux que la dernière chose que vous voyez soit vos soit disant amis immobiles et impuissants lorsque la vie quittera votre corps. Je veux que vous tentiez de vous débattre face à la mort. Et mon seul regret sera de ne pas être là pour pouvoir profiter de ce magnifique spectacle. Parce que je sais exactement comment me sortir d'ici sans avoir à me servir d'otages. Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'étais venu ici sans aucune issue de secours ? _Il appuya son arme contre l'abdomen de la jeune femme qui retint un gémissement de douleur._ Oh, vous êtes un tel gâchis, une magnifique femme qui n'est même plus l'ombre d'elle même. Et bien devinez quoi, je n'ai pas peur de l'océan…

Elle expira profondément et avec agilité, elle enveloppa sa main autour de celle de son agresseur. Elle passa ses doigts autour de la gâchette et ne lâcha pas son emprise. Le canon enfoncé dans son ventre, elle murmura « vous devriez » et puis elle tira. La balle traversa son abdomen et finit sa course folle logée dans le foie de l'homme derrière elle.

**J'espère que la lecture fut bonne et à très bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le 3ème chapitre qui arrive :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira va !**

**Merci à ma SUGGIT TEAM qui me soutient dans le monde mouvementé et imaginatif qu'est ma tête haha**

**Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ils sont vraiment tous appréciés et lus avec une petite larme à l'œil, rien que ça…**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_" Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and oftentimes we call this man cold when he is only sad. "_

_Henry Wadsworth_

Une sensation de chaleur insoutenable se répandit le long de ses organes. Des cris entendus aux loin. Son corps percutant le sol glacial. Des mains pressant son abdomen. Des constantes jetées dans l'air. Des mots, des mots qui n'avaient plus de sens, des mots qui lui étaient destinés mais qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Une lumière que l'on pointait sur ses yeux. Et finalement, ce fut l'obscurité. Le silence. Le vide.

Elle allait mourir, elle allait mourir et elle ne saurait jamais qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle allait mourir sur cette foutue table d'opération et il ne lui aurait jamais dit à quel point il était désolé. A quel point elle comptait pour lui. Pour l'équipe se corrigea-t-il. Il se demanda si, en tirant, elle avait espéré en finir. Il se demanda aussi quelle était la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait pensée avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Si avant d'accepter son sort, la pensée qui lui été apparue était que l'équipe, que lui, l'avait abandonnée pour de bon. Qu'elle était seule, seule face au monde. Il sentit une rage, faite de répulsion envers lui même, se mêler à la tristesse qui l'habitait. Il ferma ses paupières, laissant l'obscurité prendre le relais. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces murs blancs dénués de vie, ses lumières trompeuses ne vous laissant distinguer le nombre d'heures qui étaient passées. Il ne pouvait plus, non plus, supporter le visage déformé par l'inquiétude qu'arborait Danny. Il sentit une main, à la chaleur auparavant si rassurante, se glisser entre ses doigts pour s'y accrocher. Il rouvrit ses yeux et posa son regard sur Catherine. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos de la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Alors que cela aurait dû le réconforter, le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la sensation de mal être s'intensifia. Il n'était donc honnête avec personne. Il ne l'aimait plus, plus comme avant, plus de cet amour là. Mais chaque matin, il mentait encore et encore. Inlassablement, en lui disant des « je t'aime » vides de sens. En lui faisant l'amour comme si elle était la femme de sa vie. En lui achetant des fleurs. Il lui mentait, et il se mentait aussi, en pensant qu'elle était ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries, de belles conneries qu'il avait fini par croire. Qui avait dupé tout le monde. Mais assis dans la salle d'attente devant les portes closes menant aux salles d'opérations, tous ces mensonges ne tenaient plus. Oui, l'hôpital en avait vu d'autres et lui, n'y croyait pas une seconde à ce soit disant amour. Parce que l'hôpital, lui, savait à quel point, une visite chez lui pouvait détruire les vérités que l'on se construisait pour s'éviter toutes sortes d'ennuis. Son regard se posa sur sa chemise, tachée du sang de Kono et un haut le cœur le menaça.

Oui, elle allait mourir et elle ne saurait jamais à quel point il l'aimait.

Les minutes passèrent, minutes qui se transformèrent en heures. Le temps ne semblait plus réellement compter pour le petit groupe que formait Danny, Catherine, Steve et Chin, qui était arrivé il y a peu. Ils ne se parlaient pas, se laissant envelopper par un silence uniquement dérangé par le personnel soignant ou les appels de médecins vociférés à plusieurs reprises par les enceintes de la salle. Un interne était passé il y a une heure, une visite qui n'avait rien apporté, une bonne nouvelle suivit d'une mauvaise. Elle est toujours envie mais son état est précaire. Il connaissait ce baratin, il savait très bien ce qu'il cachait. Ce qu'il laissait planer. Elle est vivante pour le moment, mais la mort est à sa porte. Le tout est de savoir si elle l'ouvrira ou non. Le jeune interne était reparti rapidement à son opération, laissant l'équipe à son angoisse.

Le bip incessant percutant les murs de la chambre d'hôpital fut la première chose que Kono entendit. D'abord lointain, comme étouffé et puis de plus en plus insistant. Elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau la chaleur accueillante du soleil d'Hawaii combattant la douleur de ses plaies, aussi bien les physiques que les psychologiques. Une autre métaphore pour désigner la vie. Un combat permanent entre l'agréable et le désagréable, le douloureux. Et trop de fois, le dernier l'avait remporté. Elle était toujours là pourtant. Toujours en vie malgré la douleur. Elle n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, elle savait que Chin était à ses côtés endormi, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, le visage aminci par le deuil. Et elle n'était pas prête à affronter tout ça, pas encore. Elle se demanda comment il était possible d'être en vie et pourtant de se sentir morte. Elle inspira avec précaution de l'air dans ses poumons, sa trachée s'enflamma aussitôt. Elle recracha l'oxygène et ouvrit ses yeux laissant la douleur se dissiper quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle se sentit assez remise, elle posa son regard sur Chin qui s'était redressé sur sa chaise, les yeux larmoyants, il embrassa sa main à plusieurs reprises.

- Je suis désolée Chin. _De quoi exactement se demanda-t-elle ? de l'avoir importuné alors qu'il faisait son deuil ? De l'avoir inquiété ? Ou bien d'avoir tout simplement survécu alors que sa femme n'avait pas eu cette chance. Chance… elle retint une expiration sarcastique. Elle était désolée pour toutes ses choses, voilà._

- Kono ! _Il lui embrassa doucement le dos de la main._ Je t'en supplie, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste !

- Je suis désolée, pour tout ! Je vais bien, Chin.

- Non, c'est faux ! Tu ne vas pas bien Kono ! Et j'ai agi comme si c'était le cas ! Nous avons tous agi comme si tu allais bien. Mais c'est faux et tu t'es retrouvée seule, comme toujours. Ça n'arrivera plus Kono !

La douleur qui irradiait dans sa poitrine n'avait rien de physiologique. Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir d'un cœur brisé. De chagrin. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle aurait juré qu'on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'elle était sur le point de s'en aller pour de bon. Elle ne laissa pas les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder s'écouler le long de son visage. Son cousin avait suffisamment souffert, elle ne voulait pas être un poids en plus. Elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour pleurer quand elle serait seule. Alors elle se reprit, elle lui sourit tendrement, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et elle serra avec précaution la main du jeune veuf en lui assurant que tout irait bien bientôt et qu'il devrait rentrer se reposer.

- Steve est dans la salle d'attente depuis deux jours Kono. Il n'est pas rentré. Catherine et Danny se sont relayés mais lui n'a pas voulu quitter sa chaise. Je pense réellement qu'il ne bougera pas de là tant qu'il ne t'aura pas vu. Ils ne l'ont pas laissé entrer jusqu'à présent parce qu'il n'était pas de la famille ou conjoint. _Conjoint, la voilà encore, cette douleur thoracique, se nourrissant des mots qui la blessait._

- Je suis fatiguée, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Chin. Dis-leurs que je vais bien et de rentrer chez eux se reposer d'accord ? Et ça vaut aussi pour toi cousin. Je ne vais aller nul part.

Il acquiesça sans un mot, il savait très bien que la fatigue n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Qu'elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas le voir. Qu'elle n'avait pas la force de l'affronter. Et de surmonter la montagne qu'ils avaient érigés entre eux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi idiot ? Comment pouvait-on s'aimer autant l'un l'autre mais ne pas être capable de l'avouer. Aussi bien à l'autre qu'à soi-même. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte du temps qu'ils perdaient ainsi ? Il embrassa Kono sur le front et s'en alla. Il savait que tout s'arrangerait. Malia et lui avaient surmonté tout un tas d'épreuves mais avaient fini par se retrouver. La douleur qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines, cette colère, cette rage et cette tristesse avait lentement laissé place à une sorte d'acceptation. Il aimerait Malia toute sa vie, inconditionnellement. Elle serait avec lui à chaque étape, elle vivrait en lui. Et il était temps qu'il reprenne le court de la sienne. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à rejoindre Steve dans la salle d'attente qui attendait déjà, debout le regard anxieux.

- Elle s'est réveillée pour de bon cette fois ! Elle m'a parlée et même si elle ne le dit pas, elle souffre, mais elle est en vie Steve ! Tout ira bien…

- Je veux la voir, je vais aller la voir ! _Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son reflet et inspira profondément._

- A vrai dire, elle est exténuée et te dit de rentrer Steve. Elle assure qu'elle va bien et qu'elle nous verra tous d'ici peu…

- Elle ne veut pas me voir ! _Murmura Steve, ce n'était pas une question bien au contraire. Il constatait ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début et la douleur qu'il ressentit en articulant ses mots, lui coupèrent le souffle._ Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. _Répéta-t-il la tristesse le submergeant._

- Steve, rentre chez toi ! Repose toi, change-toi et attend qu'elle t'appelle, elle le fera. Laisse-lui simplement le temps.

**Et voilà, j'espère qu'à travers ce chapitre, j'ai réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qui selon moi, manquait à la série et que ça vous a un peu ému un peu seulement hein...  
**

**le 4ème chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais il arrivera le plus rapidement possible, avec un peu de chance en fin de semaine.**

**A bientôt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Maybe there's something you are afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. it's gonna hurt, it's gonna hurt because it matters"_

_John Green_

Elle ne rappela pas le lendemain. Elle ne rappela pas non plus le jour qui suivit ni celui d'après. Steve passa ses nuits auprès du téléphone. Et lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil illuminaient le ciel, il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Il passait devant le bureau des infirmiers, qui lui jetaient un sourire contrit chaque matin. Il prenait place sur une des chaises dans la salle d'attente, et attendait. Il attendait qu'elle lui accorde une visite. Qu'elle lui accorde une chance. De s'expliquer ? Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'avait-il à dire après tout ? Qu'il avait une parfaite excuse qui justifierait qu'il l'ait abandonnée de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait argumenter ça ? Qu'est-ce qui expliquerait qu'il l'avait laissée se noyer dans l'océan. Qu'il n'avait pas été là à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin alors qu'elle avait toujours été présente pour lui. Et encore une fois, il se retrouvait à attendre d'elle le pardon. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à offrir. Parce que comme à chaque fois, c'était à elle que l'on demandait d'agir, de pardonner, de survivre. Chaque matin, en passant devant le personnel soignant, il se courbait un peu plus sous le poids de sa culpabilité, témoin de ses actes. Il ne vivait plus vraiment. Une vie en sursis. Il se haïssait. Il se haïssait probablement plus que Kono elle-même, remarqua-t-il. Parce que malgré tout, il restait égoïste et possessif. Parce qu'il refusait de lâcher prise. Il refusait catégoriquement d'accepter le choix de la jeune femme. Il voulait son pardon, mais n'osait pas le demander. Il l'aimait, mais n'osait pas l'accepter. Il était jaloux et blessé qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir mais acceptait la visite de Chin et les appels de Danny et Catherine. Alors bien sûr qu'il savait que le mieux pour elle serait de la laisser. De lui laisser le temps de guérir ses blessures et de l'oublier parce qu'il lui avait déjà trop de fois fait souffrir, mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua ses visites vaines, il continua à se poster devant son téléphone et il l'appela, lui laissa des messages vides de mots, seulement de longues expirations avant de raccrocher. Il fit tout ça le temps que dura sa convalescence. Il ne retourna pas travailler. Il ne communiquait avec les autres que pour avoir des nouvelles de Kono parce qu'il n'avait même plus le courage de prétendre qu'il s'intéressait à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La vie à deux, que lui et Catherine avaient tout juste commencé, s'empoisonna rapidement. Les reproches prenaient, de jour en jour, plus de place que l'amour et les bons moments qu'ils avaient eu. Bientôt, il ne resta que les reproches, que l'aigreur que pouvaient ressentir deux personnes qui n'avaient pas su se dire au revoir lorsqu'il l'aurait fallu. Bien sûr, il ne mit pas fin à sa relation avec Catherine. Il était bien trop effrayé pour ça. Comme toujours, le courage lui manquait lorsqu'il le fallait réellement. Encore une chose qu'il inscrivait dans la longue liste qu'il faisait de ses défauts. Alors le jour où Catherine lui annonça qu'elle partait, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir ainsi. De le voir s'éteindre sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'agisse. Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus non plus ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'y voyait plus. L'amour.

Il ne tenta pas de s'expliquer, de la supplier de rester et de lui jurer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait un effort. Il se contenta de s'asseoir face à elle et d'acquiescer. Il la regarda faire ses bagages. Il observa ses gestes à mesure qu'elle faisait disparaître les touches de féminité de sa maison. Elle ne lui demanda pas d'aide et il ne le proposa pas non plus. Il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait voulu être anéanti par le départ de Catherine. Il aurait voulu être si ébranlé par la rupture qu'il serait sorti de cette brume dans laquelle il était plongé depuis 3 semaines. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, tout aurait été bien plus simple. Simple, bien sûr il cherchait toujours la simplicité, il se dégoutait. L'immense gratitude qu'il avait envers la jeune femme en face de lui ne pouvait être exprimé. Il la remerciait d'avoir eu le courage de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu. De mettre un terme à leur misère, de leur permettre une fin heureuse séparément puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir l'avoir ensemble.

Le seul mot que Catherine entendit lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte derrière elle fut un sincère : « Je suis tellement désolé Cath »

Je sais Steve. Mais il serait temps que tu arrêtes d'être désolée et que tu agisses. Va la voir ! Force la à te voir ! Ne lui laisse pas le choix et montre lui ! Montre lui que tu es désolé et que tu l'aimes. Parce que bientôt, elle aura tiré un trait sur toi et il sera trop tard. Tu es si brave Steve. Tu n'as jamais peur de rien lorsque tu es au combat, lorsque tu dois te battre et puis lorsqu'il s'agit d'émotions, tu es tellement ignorant… _Elle marqua une pause, ravalant ses larmes avant de continuer._ Soit heureux d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je te demande, soit heureux et rend la heureuse. Rachète tes actes passés.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore possible, _annonça Steve faiblement_.

C'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire. Elle te tient à l'écart parce qu'elle ne veut plus souffrir. Mais crois-moi, elle te pardonnera. Elle te pardonnera toujours parce qu'elle t'aime.

La porte se referma, l'obscurité reprit sa place dans le salon et le silence prit le dessus, imposant une remise en question. Il avait passé des semaines à se morfondre d'être faible et de ne pas agir. Et jamais, il n'avait songé à y remédier. Une toute nouvelle énergie gonfla en lui. Puisqu'elle ne venait pas à lui, il viendrait à elle.

Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, lui jetant un regard haineux comme s'il était le coupable de ses semaines de torture. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit tous, laissant le soleil éclairer les pièces, il ouvrit également les fenêtres. La brise caressant son visage, il eut l'impression de se remettre à vivre. Puisqu'elle avait perdue toute envie de vivre, il allait le faire pour deux. Et il n'arrêterait pas avant qu'un rire honnête et incontrôlé s'échappe de ses lèvres. C'était son nouvel objectif. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet. Des taches de cafés tachaient son T-Shirt qui n'avait plus de couleur d'origine. Il s'empara du savon posé sur le rebord de l'évier et se mit à frotter vigoureusement sa longue barbe qui cachait ses traits. Tandis que la lame faisait son chemin sur sa peau, laissant derrière elle réapparaitre l'homme qu'il était, Steve fut emplit d'une détermination sans fin. Il l'aimait, et il le lui dirait qu'elle le veuille ou non.

**Et voilà, le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a permis de mieux comprendre Steve et son point de vu. Et puis maintenant que c'est fait, la rencontre explosive va enfin pouvoir se faire le chapitre suivant. A très bientôt sweeties **

**Oh et soyez fous, laissez vos impressions, juste là en bas, ce petit carré tout vide qui ne demande qu'à être rempli haha**


	5. Chapter 5

_« Like a wave out on the ocean I will alway come right back to you »_

_Hunter Hayes_

Assis là, sous son porche, le dos calé à sa porte d'entrée, il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait imaginé en arrivant à l'improviste ? Il ne le savait pas réellement en fait. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui ouvre la porte, qu'elle le laisse entrer et qu'il puisse s'expliquer. Le bois dur et froid contre ses omoplates lui rappela à quel point il avait eu tort. Ça ne serait pas aussi simple, parce qu'il ne suffisait pas de vouloir quelque chose pour que cela arrive. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire oublier des années de rejet d'un claquement de doigts. Il l'avait détruite, il l'avait détruite et il était de son devoir de la reconstruire et de se reconstruire avec elle par la même occasion.

Il savait qu'elle était derrière cette même porte, à quelques centimètres de lui, ce n'était rien bien sûr, mais, les milliers de kilomètres qu'il avait bâti entre eux n'avaient rien de tangible. Il inspira une bouffée d'air frais, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, rien ne l'empêcher de l'entendre.

- Kono, je t'en supplie, écoute moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, et je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu es mise en danger, je t'abandonne, je t'abandonne toujours et je te demande de me pardonner lorsque tout redevient normal, mais… _Un sanglot, des pas s'éloignant à toute vitesse, une porte qui se claquait au loin. Elle était partie. _

Il se leva immédiatement, il ne réfléchit pas, il agit dans l'unique but de la voir, de la consoler. Parce que l'idée même que Kono souffre à ce point, le répugnait au plus profond de son être. D'un coup sec, il envoya son épaule contre la porte qui céda sous l'assaut dans un bruit sec. Toujours guidé par l'instinct, il se dirigea vers l'unique porte qui était encore fermée. Avant qu'il n'y arrive cependant, la frêle silhouette de Kono s'y dessina. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il sentit son cœur se resserrer comme dans un étau, elle était si belle et si perdue. Il avança sa main pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage. D'un geste rapide et violent, Kono retint l'avant-bras du jeune SEAL avant de le rejeter contre lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu penses foutre ? Sors d'ici immédiatement Steve ! Pars et ne reviens plus.

- Laisse moi seulement…

- Quoi ? t'expliquer ? Tu veux t'expliquer Steve ? Bien sûr que tu veux t'expliquer, parce que ta conscience ne peut plus le supporter n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux pouvoir être libéré de ta culpabilité pour qu'enfin tout puisse redevenir comme avant. Que tu puisses retourner à tes petites affaires et laisser la petite Kono se débrouiller seule ! Pourquoi je devrais t'accorder quelque chose ? Je ne te dois rien Steve ! Et j'ai fini d'accepter toutes les saloperies que tu veux que j'encaisse ! Parce que je vaux mieux que ça, je vaux mieux que tout ça putain ! _Sa voix se brisa, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, elle ne les baisserait plus, elle ne s'écraserait plus._

- Je suis désolé Kono ! Je le suis et… _Il n'assimila pas tout de suite le poing qui venait de s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Ni même le coup suivant contre son thorax._

- Comment oses-tu me dire que tu es désolé ! _Elle envoya un nouveau poing dans l'air qui se fit rapidement emprisonner dans la main de Steve._ Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con ! Un con égoïste ! _Elle se débattit en vain tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle, la collant violemment au mur_. A chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi ! A chaque putain de fois, tu n'étais pas là ! Et tu sais quoi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, parce qu'au fond, tu ne pouvais peut être pas toujours le savoir. Mais après hein Steve ? Après tu étais où après ? Je ne valais même pas la peine que tu prennes le temps de m'appeler ? Un simple appel, c'était tout ce que j'attendais de toi ! Mais non, tu n'as jamais appelé, tu n'as jamais pris de mes nouvelles, tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment j'allais ! Parce que tu n'en avais rien à foutre Steve ! Parce que ce qui t'importait c'était ta petite personne ! C'était toi et Danny… _Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler, la haine dans sa voix avait laissé place à la tristesse et l'exténuation. Elle prit une inspiration saccadée et puis elle sentit la pression sur ses bras diminuer doucement, elle leva ses yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Steve qui semblait si sincère, elle rejeta cette idée, combien de fois fallait-il qu'elle se laisse tromper pour enfin finir par comprendre ? _

Steve s'avança prudemment vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur ses larmes, ses mains glissant délicatement le long du corps de Kono. Il planta à nouveau son regard dans les yeux bruns de cette femme qu'il aimait tant.

- Je ne te demande pas le pardon Kono, je n'ai rien qui puisse valider mon comportement envers toi ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé de ma vie ! Que je suis un pauvre idiot qui a pris peur, parce que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'avait pas lieu d'être ! Parce que tu me mettais face à des émotions que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre. _Il marqua une pause._ Mais c'est terminé ! Et même si c'est trop tard pour moi, même si après ça tu me demandes de sortir de ta vie à jamais alors je le ferai si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant que tu saches que tu comptes. Que tu comptes et que tu compteras toujours Kono. Quoi que j'ai pu faire dans le passé a été vain, je ne peux pas te mettre de côté, t'ignorer pour que tout redevienne comme au début. C'est impossible et je regrette tellement de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant Kono. _Il emprisonna le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et les yeux dans les yeux, termina_. Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer et à cause de ça, tu as cru que je ne te respectais même pas. Mais c'est faux ! C'est faux et je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre Kono. Je ne mérite rien, je… _Ses paroles furent interrompues par les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'était pas romantique, il n'avait rien de tendre, il était désespéré, douloureux, il représentait toute la souffrance qu'avait vécue Kono et Steve en resta le souffle coupé. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et murmura comme un mantra pendant plusieurs minutes :_ « je te hais. Je te hais tellement »

**Et voilà ce 5ème chapitre avec la confrontation :) J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et je vous dis à tout bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà mes très chers, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**A très bientôt pour une toute nouvelle aventure dearies.**

**Oh and for "Guest" I am going to translate it in english actually I just wanted to finish it in french first :) See ya soon then :)**

_« I am the ocean, I am the sea, there is a world inside of me »_

Il resta auprès d'elle cette nuit là. Couché l'enserrant dans ses bras tandis que le visage de la jeune femme reposait au creux de son cou. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, lasse et à court de larmes. Elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises, le repoussant, le frappant de toutes ses forces, forces qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment. Alors après quelques coups contre sa poitrine, les sanglots prenaient le dessus et elle se nichait contre lui comme une bête effrayée à la recherche de chaleur, d'une présence qui la guiderait à travers l'abysse dans lequel elle était tombée. Les images qui la hantaient encore trop fraîches dans sa mémoire, son sommeil était léger et agité. Il baissa les yeux, embrassant du regard la silhouette collée contre lui et il se haït. Il ne savait rien, il n'avait pas compris l'ampleur des dommages. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle était brisée. Parce qu'elle avait tout fait pour le cacher, elle avait balayé son mal être, enfoui ses craintes et ses larmes et avait continué à vivre comme si rien ne l'avait touché. Il l'avait cru, bien sûr qu'il y avait cru, parce qu'il le voulait. Mais le rideau était tombé emportant avec lui le masque qu'elle s'efforçait de porter, il était vain de vouloir se cacher lorsque l'on dormait. Et pour la première fois, il la voyait pour ce qu'elle était réellement, il avait été l'un des nombreux acteurs qui l'avait mené à l'épuisement. Il caressa délicatement ses joues et la serra un peu plus fort contre son corps.

- Je ne sais pas comment te réparer Kono _souffla-t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre._

- Peut-être que je suis trop brisée pour qu'on puisse me réparer Steve. Peut-être que c'est ça ma plus grande tragédie… Que tu sois enfin auprès de moi, mais que je sois déjà bien trop loin, que ce soit trop tard… _ses mots hérissèrent les poils du jeune SEAL qui secoua la tête violemment, il força la jeune femme à le regarder et l'espace d'un instant se perdit dans ses yeux_

- Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, même si je dois me tuer à la tâche Kono, je te réparerai. Je panserai tes plaies et tu apprendras à faire confiance à nouveau, à aimer.

- Pourquoi le voudrais-je Steve ? J'ai déjà aimé, j'ai aimé si fort et si longtemps… Et regarde où cela m'a mené ? Je suis ici parce que j'ai trop aimé, aimé en vain dans le vide en quelque sorte. _Steve encaissa ses paroles, elles n'étaient pas teintées de haine, simplement de la lassitude, une sorte d'acceptation_.

- Parce que je suis égoïste, quoi qu'il advienne je ne pourrai changer ça, parce que moi je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour deux jusqu'à ce que tu en sois à nouveau capable.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît _murmura-t-elle_. Je ne peux pas revivre ça inlassablement encore et encore. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes et puis un jour, décider de ne plus m'aimer. Parce que c'est ce qui m'achèvera pour de bon Steve. L'espoir nourrit l'éternel désespoir. Tu me donnes de l'espoir, tu me donnes ce que je souhaite mais je sais qu'au final, tu finiras par me l'arracher et je ne serai plus capable de me relever de cette chute là. Alors ne le dit pas. _Steve enveloppa le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains_

- Alors je te le prouverai _affirma-t-il_

- Comment ?

- Comment prouve-t-on à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire voir que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous les deux trop vieux pour s'en souvenir ? _Il haussa des épaules_. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverai, parce qu'au fond, peut-être que ce qui prouve l'amour, ce sont des petites choses anodines qui assemblées forment une preuve assez tangible pour que tu puisses me croire, y croire.

Steve sentit le corps de la jeune femme se détendre légèrement, autorisant enfin son propre corps à faire de même. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et le silence reprit le dessus, seulement perturbé par leurs souffles tranquilles. Ils s'endormirent bientôt, bercés par l'idée qu'ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient.

Les jours passèrent, Kono n'avait toujours pas repris son poste au sein de l'équipe, sa blessure encore trop fraîche. Steve avait insisté auprès de la jeune femme pour rester à ses côtés mais elle avait balayé cette proposition. Il fallait qu'il retourne travailler, pour le bien du five 0. Alors à contre cœur, il le fit chaque matin il partait au bureau, l'anxiété pesant sur ses épaules parce qu'il haïssait la laisser seule. La journée s'écoulait lentement et les enquêtes semblaient sans goût lorsque Kono n'était pas à ces côtés et chaque soir, dès qu'il le pouvait, il partait la retrouver dans sa chambre qu'elle n'avait pas quittée. Ils suivirent ce schéma des jours durant, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, en rentrant, il ne la trouva pas dans son lit. La panique qui le submergea n'était pas quantifiable, avec appréhension, il ouvrit toutes les pièces de la maison pour n'y trouver personne. Les images qui traversèrent l'esprit du jeune SEAL ne le rassuraient en rien. Il s'apprêtait à téléphoner à Danny et Chin lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte de la véranda était ouverte, il parcourut rapidement les quelques pas qui menaient au bord de l'eau et il l'aperçut enfin. Une vague de soulagement le traversa et il s'autorisa quelques secondes à l'observer. Elle se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de l'océan et Steve comprit que Kono était prête. Qu'elle se reconstruisait. Il hésita quelques instants à l'informer de sa présence, trop effrayé qu'elle se braque et se renferme à nouveau dans ce cocon qu'elle s'était construite.

- Je sais que tu es là Steve, tu peux venir si tu le souhaites. _Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, son regard toujours dirigé vers l'océan. Steve prit place à ses côtés, sans un mot, il déposa un baiser sur son front et laissa son regard errer vers la mer lui aussi._ Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. _Elle inspira profondément et reprit. _C'est idiot, je le sais, mais j'ai l'impression que si j'arrive à affronter cette peur viscérale que j'ai de l'océan, si j'arrive à contrôler ne serait-ce que ça, je réussirai à reprendre le cours de ma vie… _elle baissa les yeux_. Avec toi. _Dire que Steve était heureux, n'était qu'un pauvre adjectif pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, il entrelaça sa main à celle de Kono et laissa les bruits des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers l'apaiser._

- Alors faisons le, ensemble. _La jeune femme hocha la tête _

- Ensemble. _Elle sourit._ Est-ce qu'on peut attendre encore un petit moment ?

- Bien sur, jusqu'à demain s'il le faut et chaque jour ensuite. _Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. _

Alors ils restèrent là, immobiles, main dans la main jusqu'à ce que le soleil lui aussi se fut couché. Steve ne broncha pas, il se contenta de tenir la main de Kono et d'attendre. Il resta ainsi si longtemps, que lorsque la jeune femme bougea, il sursauta légèrement. Elle ne le regarda pas, elle regarda dans l'horizon, avec ses yeux bruns qui brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. Elle s'avança et lorsque l'eau lui lécha les orteils, elle soupira :

- J'ai fini d'avoir peur.

_**Fin**_


End file.
